


a weak heart doesn't lie

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: One of these days, Isaac will be brave.prompt: meek





	a weak heart doesn't lie

Meek.

It’s not a word that Isaac’s dad would use when he’s beating the shit out of him – too complicated for the heat of the moment – but Isaac thinks it fits. He’s  _meek_. Takes the beating, doesn’t say a word to  _anyone_. He’s had the chance; a hundred times to tell the truth about his black eyes and various injuries but he lies instead.

Derek doesn’t let him lie. Isaac tries but the man says  _‘I can hear your heartbeat.’_

He feels meek underneath Derek’s gaze as well, even though he’s taller.

But maybe he won’t when takes the bite.


End file.
